Javelin Soldier
Allied Javelin Soldier "You mark them out, we'll take them down." :- Motto of the experimental 1st Infantry Battalion, 1st Peacekeeper Division Tactical Analysis * Equipped for every case: Backing up the Peacekeepers are the Javelin Soldiers, tasked with defending their squad mates against enemy armour and aircraft with their missile launchers. * Glass cannon: In contrast to their armoured Peacekeeper counterparts, Javelin soldiers often forgo any armour at all. * Precision shot: Using an advanced spectrum targeting system, Javelin soldiers can lock onto a target, increasing the damage each missile deals and the range from which they can be fired. * Proton-type: Recently, experimental Proton missiles for the Javelin missile launcher have been developed. Very powerful, these missiles can easily punch through any armour, no matter the thickness. WWIII Operational History The introduction of shaped charged rocket launchers in the Second World War changed the nature of armoured warfare forever. For the first time, it was possible for one man, armed with a shoulder launched weapon, to bring down a tank by himself. Weapons like the RDM-9 "Bazooka" and the RPGL-6 were heavily employed in the war, with rocket launcher equipped troops taking out countless vehicles. The power delivered by such shoulder launched weapons convinced both the Allies and the Soviets to examine their tactics after the war. However, where Allied forces continued to emphasis the mobility of armoured forces, the development of shoulder launched anti-tank weapons had convinced the tank designers of the Soviet Union to focus on improving the armour and protection of tanks. With the Soviet focus on tank protection, advancements in armour technology soon made the anti-tank weapons of the wartime period obsolete. In order to keep up with the increasingly heavily armoured tank designs of the Soviet Union, the Allies started to develop newer, more powerful anti-tank weapons. In keeping with the belief that the Allied Peacekeeper Divisions should have the best equipment available, the rocket soldiers (as they had come to be known) of the Peacekeepers would have to be equipped with the best anti-tank weapons available. The Peacekeepers issued a requirement for an anti-tank weapon capable of defeating the armour of Soviet main battle tanks, and the eventual result was the M64 Javelin missile launcher. Because the Javelin was introduced immediately before the start of the war, such weapons could only be issued in small numbers initially. However, the new weapons soon proved their effectiveness in the hands of the Peacekeeper rocket soldiers, who employed them to devastating effect against Soviet Rhino tanks and the newer Hammers. This only convinced the Allies to hasten the replacement of existing anti-tank weapons in the Peacekeeper Divisions with the new Javelins. By 1967, most, if not all Peacekeeper units had been equipped with Javelin squads, to the extent where rocket soldiers began to be referred to as Javelin Soldiers instead. Post-War Operational History Due to the number of complaints from solders in the field of the "unprofessional attire" worn by Javelin soldiers, Allied Command has issued a new standard issue uniform to all their soldiers in the field. An outpouring of complaints have since been filed by said solders about the lack of comfort provided by their new uniforms, though these complaints are heeded in hotter climates. With the recent advances in proton collider technology, Allied weapon designers have created a new kind of ammunition for Javelin soldiers. These new proton missiles--which replace the shaped charged warhead with a single-shot proton collider--are devastating weapons, able to punch through any thickness of tank armour with little difficulty. With such missiles being harder and more expensive to produce than regular missiles, as well as still having a few flaws that need to be ironed out, only the best Javelin soldiers have been judged to be capable of handling these new and deadly weapons. Quotes Behind the Scenes * EA took the Generals Missile Defender's ability as inspiration for the Javelin Soldier's secondary. Just The Stats Vietnam Theatre Javelin Trooper "Vietnam is simply an over sized shooting gallery with big explosions." :- Anonymous Vietnam Theatre Javelin Soldier Tactical Analysis * Not gonna get bogged down: The Vietnam Theatre Peacekeeper's natural counterpart, the Javelin Trooper supports him with missiles capable of blasting through even the toughest of NVA armour and downing the fastest of MiG-9s. * Lock established: Highly experienced, these Javelin Troopers are often to utilise their spectrum sights to the fullest, boosting the damage and range of their missiles for maximum effectiveness against heavy targets. * Not a dime in a dozen: However, like their counterparts, there are few Javelin Troopers available for deployment in Vietnam. Hence, their numbers are small and they can only be summoned via reinforcements. * Kableewwwwmmmmiiiieeee: Javelin Troopers who have racked up more than a dozen Rhino kills are allowed to use proton missiles, which are even more effective at punching through armour. They also make for far more spectacular fireworks displays. Operational History When World War III broke out, and Soviet tanks came rumbling across the fields, Javelin Soldiers stood in their way and stopped them right in their tracks. For them, war is a blast (or rather a series of them) and many wished to continue on combat operations even post war. Thus, it is not unnatural to see entire brigades sign up to be transferred to Vietnam. However, due to the danger of creating tensions with the Soviets by sending too many Allied personnel to the front, not to mention the need for Peacekeeper forces in other parts of the world, only the best few Javelin Troopers from each battalion are selected to be shipped to Vietnam. For these elite troops, many of whom have stared down the barrels of an Apocalypse and turned it into a massive bonfire, Vietnam was simply a walk in the park (except that the park was a little overgrown and filled with unfriendly inhabitants). Like their fellow Peacekeepers, Javelin Troopers received little in the way of new toys and add ons for their trip to Vietnam, usually amounting to a guide book, a new set of uniforms and a knapsack. This was due to Allied Command's belief that if Javelins could take down Soviet armour, they could take down anything the Vietcong could throw at them without a hitch. And they couldn't be more right. The thin armour of Pincer ICVs simply made them target practice for the Javelin Troopers. Even the thicker armour of Rhino tanks posed little difficulty for the Javelin Troopers, and the low flying MiG-9s were just asking to get a missile to the face. Vietnam Javelin Troopers are so effective that it is not uncommon to see troopers who racked up multiple confirmed tank kills a day. Their skill with the spectrum sights also makes them very deadly to more well armoured targets. During an NVA assault on a ARVN base during the Tet Offensive, a Mammoth Tank went completely unchecked, destroying Peacocks, Rascals, everything that stood in its way, until it came upon a Cardinal filled with Javelin Troopers. The Troopers simply disembarked, lined their spectrum sights up, and turned the Mammoth into a giant barbecue grill in a minute. Javelin Troopers who have racked up more than 30 armour kills are allowed to use new and highly deadly proton missiles. These missiles are capable of tearing through any thickness of armour and wrecking absolute havoc in tank divisions. In fact, they are so effective, one Javelin Trooper was quoted to have said, "Using proton missiles in Vietnam is just plain overkill; it's like calling in a Revenant Gunship to kill a platoon of Victor Charlies." They aren't complaining though, considering that the proton missiles make for much more impressive explosions. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Vietnam Category:Allied Nations Category:Allied Units Category:Units Originating from the United States